Deathstroke vs Neopolitan
Deathstroke vs Neopolitan is a DBX from UniverseAwesome777. This is his premier for DBX. Deathstroke vs Neo.png|GalactaK Deathstroke vs Neopolitan.jpg|UniverseAwesome777 Credit too GalactaK for the thumbnail. Description DC Comics vs RWBY! The fighters who always come out on top, and are fan favorites! Who are you rooting for? Deathstroke Neopolitan Introduction NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX Its felt like ages since Neo and her beloved partner Roman Torchwick invaded Beacon Academy. Last she recalled, her umbrella opened up and she flew off the cargo plane only to see it get destroyed. Her cramped and starving body needed saturation, but she knew it this would take forever. Her location is currently a wide desert filled with Dust shards and metal chunks. Meanwhile, Deathstroke was assigned a contract down at H.I.V.E. to kill anyone who was involved in the destruction of Beacon. Malcolm Merlyn created the contract for Slade to do. "Its a pitiful shame what happened to that Hogwarts ripoff, I knew Ospin was too much of a ignorant fool to go against Cinder Fall." Malcolm stated. He soon was thinking of the same catastrophe that killed his daughter, Thea Merlyn Queen. "So I want you to wipe those sorry excuses of warriors and villains off the face of the Earth!" The terminator looked at the photograph that was once the fallen Academy, and frowned. It reminded him of his last run with the Suicide Squad. He tried shutting out his brain so he isn't reminded of the shit that happened to him, and his team. Harley, Diablo, Croc, Frost, all of 'em. "So that's the school? Always though it looked more bleak, kinda like my training camps with Adeline Cane," Slade recalled. His contractor heard the slight tone of sorrow in his voice, and started too get furious at the fact Slade felt sorry for the place that killed Thea. "Yes, it is. Now go! Search that desert for anyone who brought this destruction!" Merlyn yelled. The Gotham assassin knew that this was personal, so he left Gotham to leave the Dark Archer alone. He revved up his motorcycle and rolled out to the deserted plains near Beacon. Neo kept walking, knowing she'll get somewhere, and HALLELUJAH! A rode! Neo let out an excited mute squeal and skipped over to the road. "He's not worth my time right now, however, I gotta find someone. Maybe they'll know what happened too the Suicide Squad." Slade thought to himself. The assassin continued his journey on the long, treacherous road ahead. He was prepared for anything at the time and was excited too kill someone again. After a few hours of road for both of them, they spot each other. The mercenary back-flipped off his vehicle and got in a fighting position. Neo's stomach and throat throbbed, yup, no condition to fight. But judging by the look on his face, she has no choice. Fight HERE WE GOOOOOOO! The assassin tried punching her jaw, but she evaded the attack and counteracted with a few gunshots at his chest. The bullets seemed ineffective too Slade's armor, so she used his pressure points too her advantage. Deathstroke introduced his Staff to the mix and swiped at all angles toward his adversary. He successfully landed a six-hit combo, two at the face, one at the leg, and the final attack too the chest. Neo stood up frustrated and rapidly swung her umbrella at the Gotham assassin, but missed by a few "pixels," so she spun her trusty weapon at Deathstroke while he responded by attempting to brake the seemingly normal umbrella. But too his surprise it was no use and he was sent airborne by the ice-cream girl. She hopped up and spiked him down with her fists, but Slade teched the fall. The mercenary, not breaking a sweat, looked annoyed. "Alright you are more that meets the eye, 'but can you keep up?" Deathstroke boasted. Roman's partner rushed over to only find Slade right behind her, looking as terrifying as ever. "''Gotcha," the mercenary stated creepily. He tried to elbow her in the gut, but all she did, as the salt-enduser herself is, dodged every attempt to hit her. Neo used her heels too kick him down and retrieved her umbrella just too stab through him. She was successful. However, due to unfair healing abilities, Slade whipped the rain blocker out of his stomach. He rolled up and fired a round of bullets at the girl, only for her to dodge all of 'em '''like a certain character named just like her from a famous movie. She batted the terminator onto the ground and stroke him like a golf ball. He countered the swing and revealed his favorite blade. "Your screwed," Deathstroke assured. He sliced through her arms and ended the fight with a blow too the neck, decapitating her. Slade realized what he did was wrong. He could've gotten answers about the sudden deaths of the Suicide Squad. "Oh well, better luck next time." Deathstroke taunted. Winner The winner of this DBX is: Deathstroke! "Now for my paycheck, and some lunch," Slade said. Next Time on DBX Dark Pit is next on DBX! Who will try to take down this dark angel sent from the other side of the mirror. Category:DC vs RWBY Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Assassins' themed DBXs Category:Sword Fight Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBX by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:UniverseAwesome777 Category:Season Premiere